


High Kicks, High Kicks

by PandaHero



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: fuck i accidently said graphic violence theres none of that trust me, i have srs writers block and i should be studying for finals, the others are all there but these are the main four i guess??, this makes zero sense jsut a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaHero/pseuds/PandaHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nico and Maki wake a few people up with there arguing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Kicks, High Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my friend in skype bc i had rly bad writers block?? i apologize??

“Gem and the Holograms was my life, excuse you.” Nico glares at the girl in front of her, waiting for a reply.

Maki rolls her eyes and tries to blink toe blur out of her vision. “Shut the fuck off, you pint-sized pancake. That show was shit."

The two have been up all night arguing about mayonnaise and old TV shows, and It is now six thirty in the morning. Nico opens her mouth to retort, but a sudden shadow makes her stop.

Nozomi stands over them, murder in her eyes. “It’s never too early for homicide,” she says. Nico screams, and Maki wonders if this is what its like to be high.

Someone slaps their hand over Nico’s mouth. “Quiet.” It’s Kotori. “You don’t want Honoka to wake up, do you?” She, as well as Nozomi and Maki, look over at the sleeping redhead, remembering the last time they’d woken her at such an early hour. Never again can Nico watch Shrek. Not after that fateful morning.

As if sensing her fear, Kotori grins, and leans forward to whisper something in Nico’s ear. “Hey now,” she says. “You’re an all star.”

“No,” Nico whispers in reply. She can practically feel Kotori’s grin, shuddering as the girl lets out a low chuckle.

Kotori turns Nico around, and cups her face, forcing eye contact. “Get out me swamp,” she says. Nico goes pale and wrenches herself out of Kotori’s grip. “It’s all ogre now,” Kotori says, laughing.

Maki, still convinced the others had slipped something into her food, watches with morbid curiosity. As much as she wants to watch this go on, Nico looks like she’s about to collapse, scream, or throw up. Maybe not in that order, but still.

“Kotori,” she whisper shouts, standing. “You better get your mememing ass back into bed.”

Feeling challenged, Kotori shifts her attention to the glowering first-year. She grins. “Or what?”

Maki rips her phone from her pocket like a lethal weapon, jamming her thumb onto the volume button and whizzing through the password screen. She shuffles through some music before finding the one Nico had put there a few days ago. Tight Pants / Body Rolls.

“I’ll press play. It’ll wake everyone.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Kotori hisses. She is afraid. Very, very afraid.

Nozomi, seemingly back to her senses, places her hand on Maki’s shoulder. Unable to decide on what to say, she simply gives the redhead a stern look. It’s the first time Eli has slept in two days, and she’ll be dammed if Maki was to wake her and ruin it.

Unfazed by the third-year’s grimace, Maki shrugs the girl’s hand away. “Try me,” she whispers.

She presses play. As the song begins to blast through the room, and the others being to stir, Kotori launches herself at Maki. It’s fight time.

Nico watches the two tumble to the floor, Maki’s phone sliding off to some faraway corner. She realizes, as Nozomi attempts to separate the two, that she is the only person in the room able to stop this godawful song. It’s a struggle, deciding whether or not she should. A deep, internal struggle.

On the edges of her vision, she sees Hanayo sit up. The brunette looks absolutely terrified, shaking slightly as she watches Nozomi, Maki and Kotori wrestle to the not so soothing sounds of Leslie Hall.

“N-Nico,” she stammers. “Nico, what’s happening?”

Before she can answer, Rin rolls straight off her bed and straight into the Maki-Kotori-Nozomi cage match.

It’s then she decides something must be done. She volleys herself across the room, scooping up Maki’s phone and holding it close to chest. She pants, barely hearing Hanayo’s whimpering over her own breathing and the four-way punch fest going on in the corner.

Terrified, she screams along with the song. “W-Watch out for my body rolls, watch out for my body rolls- high kicks high kicks, this is how we do it!”

Nico- the song having ended shortly after her yelling- listens as the room comes to a dead silence. Hanayo stops whimpering, Maki drags herself out from the under the pile of now still girls on top of her. Rin stares blankly, looking like a disoriented baby duck. Nozomi and Kotori let their hands drop to their sides, moving to look at Nico. At some point, Umi had also woken up, and she too stares at the third-year in disbelief.

“Nico Nico Nii?” she shrugs, in a terrible attempt to defend herself. 

Miraculously, both Honoka and Eli remain asleep. Honoka even snores a little as Nico’s shoulders being to droop.

Shaking her head, she tosses Maki’s phone onto whichever bed is nearest to her, and walks into the kitchen without another word. She’s going to drown her embarrassment in peanut butter, and absolutely no one can stop her.


End file.
